


wait, what did you do to me?

by bad_drive



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_drive/pseuds/bad_drive
Summary: If you’re following me on Twitter, you would have seen quite the number of tweets from me raving about Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I played it long ago, but recently I played it again for a different house and I just fell in love with that route. I know a cool mutual of mine is writing their own take at the moment, but I don’t recall seeing any other FE3H AU. Please let me know if y’all see any bc I would really like to read some since I’m super into this game at the moment, lol.And I know, I know... I have plenty of other works I need to finish.... Let me have this though!!! I need to fuel my curiosity of having SeulRene in the FE3H universe! This will most likely be done by the end of the week since this is all I can think about. Then, it’s back to normal - delaying updates for my other stories as per usual, LOL. Consider this a step out from my writer’s block! Hopefully this will inspire more writers to write about SeulRene or Red Velvet in general in this AU bc honestly y’all can just think of it like Hogwarts!Disclaimer: This story may contain spoilers from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Please do read at your own risk if you wish to not be spoiled! At the same time, I am not strictly following the storyline as I am only borrowing the concept. With that said, there will also be additional details in this story that will not be accurate according to the universe, so don’t treat this as a leeway into knowing what the video game is about!
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 5





	wait, what did you do to me?

Before stepping foot onto the Officers Academy, Bae Joohyun was flourishing with confidence. Her wits in strategy, her vast knowledge of studies, and above all, her trusted bow and arrow, would lead her and her house to academic success and battlefield victory. After all, she was appointed as the new leader of the Black Eagles House for the Class of Imperial Year 1210. This appointment came with societal and imperial pressure, which was why she needed to perform well - and she knew she could. The fierce Adrestian Empire wouldn’t have taught her otherwise.

However, Joohyun didn’t think she would crumble at the sight of a seemingly peaceful and gorgeous looking young woman. Especially when it was Kang Seulgi of the rival Golden Deer House. And even more especially when Joohyun accidentally shot Seulgi with an arrow during the mock battle between the three houses. 

Needless to say, Seulgi was hastily logged onto her strong leader’s back to make way to the makeshift tent of an infirmary with a tearful Joohyun hot on their tails (deliberately ignoring the calls of her classmates and the archbishop for leaving in the middle of a battle).

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re following me on Twitter, you would have seen quite the number of tweets from me raving about Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I played it long ago, but recently I played it again for a different house and I just fell in love with that route. I know a cool mutual of mine is writing their own take at the moment, but I don’t recall seeing any other FE3H AU. Please let me know if y’all see any bc I would really like to read some since I’m super into this game at the moment, lol.
> 
> And I know, I know... I have plenty of other works I need to finish.... Let me have this though!!! I need to fuel my curiosity of having SeulRene in the FE3H universe! This will most likely be done by the end of the week since this is all I can think about. Then, it’s back to normal - delaying updates for my other stories as per usual, LOL. Consider this a step out from my writer’s block! Hopefully this will inspire more writers to write about SeulRene or Red Velvet in general in this AU bc honestly y’all can just think of it like Hogwarts!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story may contain spoilers from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Please do read at your own risk if you wish to not be spoiled! At the same time, I am not strictly following the storyline as I am only borrowing the concept. With that said, there will also be additional details in this story that will not be accurate according to the universe, so don’t treat this as a leeway into knowing what the video game is about!


End file.
